The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a connector, and more specifically to a connector's locking mechanism by which a pair of male and female connectors can be mated with each other by an instantaneous engagement (referred to as inertia lock).
A conventional locking mechanism for a connector is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 62-4079, for instance.
In this conventional locking mechanism, a resin male connector housing is formed with a hood portion at an outer wall thereof. A resin female connector housing is formed with an engage projection. Both the male and female connector housings are mated with each other by interposing a locking leaf spring member. The locking leaf spring member is formed with a base portion and an engage hole portion. The base portion of the leaf spring member is fitted to the hood portion of the male connector housing. Further, the engage hole portion of the leaf spring portion is engaged with the engage projection of the female connector housing when both the connector housings are mated with each other.
When the female connector housing is mated with the male connector housing, the end of the locking leaf spring member is deformed outward, so that the engage projection of the female connector housing can be engaged with the engage hole of the locking leaf spring member. Further, both the male and female connector housings are provided with terminal portions connected to each other whenever both the connector housings are mated with each other.
In the above-mentioned conventional locking mechanism for a connector, since the locking leaf spring member is deformed simply outward whenever the male and female connector housings are mated with each other, in the case where both the connector housings are mated with each other instantaneously by an impact force (inertia lock), there exists a problem in that both the connector housings cannot be mated perfectly due to the influence of the sliding resistance between both the terminal portions of the two connector housings.